Mirai Sarutobi
|Zdjęcie=Mirai Infobox.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=猿飛ミライ |Rōmaji=Sarutobi Mirai |Japoński=Eri Gōda |Przypisy=Retsu no Sho, strona 38 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Status=Żyje |Wiek the last=2 |Wzrost the last=83 cm |Ranga część 3=Chūnin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Ognia~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Wiatru~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Yin~~Tylko Anime, |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Klan=Klan Sarutobi |Rodzice=Kurenai Yūhi, Asuma Sarutobi |Rodzina=Konohamaru Sarutobi~Kuzyn |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=533 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=274 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Powieść=Tajemna historia Shikamaru: Chmury w mrocznej ciszy |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest kunoichi z Konohagakure oraz członkinią klanu Sarutobi. Przeszłość thumb|left|Mirai jako niemowlę ze swoją matką. Mirai jest córką Kurenai i Asumy Sarutobi, która urodziła się w środku jesieni. W czasie dorastania, często opiekował się nią Shikamaru Nara, gdyż była to ostatnia prośba jej zmarłego ojca. W tym czasie, Mirai nawiązała z nim bardzo silną więź. Osobowość Jako dwuletnie dziecko, Mirai była towarzyska i przyjazna względem uczniów swoich rodziców, okazując wyjątkową sympatię względem Shikamaru, przytulając go na przywitanie i nazywając go starszym bratem. Miała również skłonność do wymyślania innym pseudonimów: na przykład nazywając Akamaru i Kibę mieszanką ich obu imion. Jako kunoichi, Mirai jest radosna, energiczna oraz pełna oddania względem każdego powierzonego jej zadania. Choć nie poznała swojego ojca, ponieważ Asuma zginął przed jej narodzinami, Mirai wysoce go ceni, gdyż okazała wobec jego oprawionemu zdjęciu wyrazy szacunku. Wygląd Jako małe dziecko, nosiła proste, żółte kimono z niebieskimi wykończeniami, przewiązane za pomocą białej wstęgi. W wieku 2 lat, posiadała włosy znaczniej długości, które związywała w krótki kucyk na czubku swojej głowy. Mirai nosiła garbowany strój z jaśniejszymi wstęgami, obwiązanymi wokół jej ubrania, co było dość podobne do stroju, który nosiła dawniej jej matka. Nosiła także parę różowych sandałów shinobi. Jako młoda dorosła, jej czarne włosy są długie i niesforne i posiada czerwone oczy z pierścieniowatymi tęczówkami — obie te cechy odziedziczyła po swojej matce, choć w większości jest podobna do swojego ojca, od którego odziedziczyła kształt i rysy jego twarzy. Nosi standardowy mundur shinobi z Konohy, składający się z zielonej kamizelki kuloodpornej na czarnej bluzce i ochraniacza na głowę. Jakiś czas później, jej strój się nieco zmienił: obecnie nosi strój na długi rękaw i z wysokim kołnierzem wraz z kamizelką kuloodporną, która posiada klapy na guziki. Nosi także szorty, sandały oraz opaskę na ramię z symbolem klanu Sarutobi. Umiejętności Mirai jest sprawną kunoichi, która zdobyła renomę jako ekspert w dziedzinie personalnej ochrony, dzięki swoim czynom w trakcie częstej eskorty Siódmego Hokage. Starsi shinobi wysoko cenią jej zdolności, gdyż została również wybrana do ochrony Szóstego Hokage. Ninjutsu Mirai potrafi wykonać słynną technikę swojego ojca, Hien. Potrafi również kontrolować żywioł ognia, aby stworzyć filar ognia wytworzony z małej iskierki, a za pomocą Uwolnienia Wiatru, wykonywać techniki na długi dystans, czego nauczyła ją Temari. Genjutsu Mirai udowodniła talent do genjutsu, który odziedziczyła po swojej matce. Jest w stanie wykonać technikę Magen: Jubaku Satsu, która była na tyle potężna, iż obezwładniła użytkowniczkę Sharingana, Saradę Uchiha, pomimo zdolności do tworzenia iluzji jej dōjutsu. Sprawność Fizyczna Tak jak jej ojciec, Mirai preferuje walkę na bliski dystans, używając swojej pamiątki rodzinnej, ostrzy czakry, które pomagają jej w walce. Ukazała dużą biegłość w fizycznych pojedynkach, gdyż Sharingan Sarady nie był w stanie odnaleźć żadnych słabych punktów w jej taktyce. Jest również w stanie walczyć z kilkoma przeciwnikami naraz i równocześnie uderzając w nich za pomocą wszystkich swoich kończyn. Pusty Okres The Last: Naruto the Movie Miraj pojawia się w filmie, który dzieje się dwa lata po Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi. Nowa Era thumb|left|180px|Kurenai z córką. Wiele lat po Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi, teraz młoda dorosła i pełnoprawna kunoichi, stała się zdecydowana żeby sprawić by jej zmarły ojciec był z niej dumny. Ciekawostki * Jej imię, "Mirai" (未来) oznacza "przyszłość", natomiast jej nazwisko "Sarutobi" (猿飛) oznacza "małpi skok". * Jej hobby to czytanie map i książek z obrazkami. Źródła